


dulce bellum expertis

by la_muerta



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Pillow Fights, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Alec is twenty four years old, the Head of the New York Institute, and his boyfriend is centuries-old and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. They are not ten-year-olds at a slumber party. As a shadowhunter and warrior, Alec didn't evendoslumber parties when he was ten, much less get involved in something as undignified as a pillow fight.All rational thought goes out of the window when the first silk-clad pillow hits him squarely on the nose and then promptly explodes in a cloud of feathers.





	dulce bellum expertis

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff, but it somehow became porn!? I blame the slow-burn-ness of the rest of my fics for this. 
> 
> The title is a play on a quote by Pindar and means "War is sweet to those who have experienced it."

 

 

When Alec came home to the Loft that night, Magnus seemed to be in a strange mood. He was restless, jumpy, but cheerful. 

"Is everything alright?" Alec frowned. 

"I'm fine," Magnus insisted. "Maybe I'm still a bit tipsy from the faerie wine Mordecai insisted I drink - it can be quite strong, even for someone with my constitution. Why don't you take a bath while I get dinner ready?" 

Alec didn't need to be asked twice - he had just finished patrol with Jace and was covered in blood, mud and ichor. But he certainly wasn't expecting Magnus to smack him on the rear when he turned to go off to the bathroom. 

"Magnus!" he yelped in surprise. Magnus just grinned mischievously at him and winked. 

Definitely in a strange mood. 

After a shower and a delicious dinner of Alec's favourite schnitzel and spätzle, Alec and Magnus settled down on the couch for some TV before bed. Alec wasn't entirely sure why they were watching some movie about a teenaged girl who didn't want to be a princess, but to be honest he was about five minutes away from falling asleep and just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend with the TV on as background noise. 

"Julie Andrews has aged really gracefully, hasn't she?" Magnus murmured. 

"Mmm," Alec hummed in response, eyes already closed. 

"Well, that looks like fun. Maybe we could organise a slumber party here one day - have some of your friends and my friends over, to get to know each other."

"A what now?" Alec mumbled in confusion. 

"Alec, have you never had a slumber party? Hanging out in pajamas, watching movies, eating junk food, pillow fights..."

Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus. "Have _you_?" 

"No, but I believe in trying everything at least once," Magnus replied cheerfully. 

"Doesn't really sound like our kind of thing," Alec mumbled, settling back into the couch and closing his eyes again. 

"Really? And why not?"

"Sounds kinda... childish."

"Spoilsport," Magnus huffed. Then there was a suspicious silence. 

Alec cracked open one eye, and immediately received a face full of pillow. 

"So much for those so-called elite Nephilim reflexes," Magnus observed. 

"For the love of the angel! Magnus, I'm not getting into a pillow fight with you," Alec said in exasperation. "I spend my whole life training and fighting - the last thing I want to do is play at fighting with you."

"Are you afraid that you're going to lose?" Magnus asked slyly, spinning a pillow on one finger. "There's no shame in that, you know. After all, I am a few centuries older than you, and more well-versed in the art of war..."

"I highly doubt pillow fights require much strategy," Alec scoffed. "And I definitely wouldn't lose to you."

Magnus threw the pillow in his hand at Alec. It hit him squarely on the nose and exploded in a cloud of feathers that got absolutely everywhere - in Alec's hair, down his shirt, and even up into his nose. 

"Magnus!" Alec sputtered while Magnus downright _cackled_ with glee. 

Alec had never seen Magnus laughing like that, and found himself wanting to see more of this side of Magnus. Wide awake now, Alec grabbed the nearest cushion and advanced on Magnus with a mock scowl. "Alright, you asked for it - this is _war_."

Magnus stood his ground and snapped his fingers, immediately conjuring up a mountain of pillows and raining them all down on Alec. 

"That’s cheating!" Alec laughed as he struggled to dig his way out. 

"Warlock, darling," Magnus sang out smugly as he grabbed the nearest pillow and pummelled Alec on the head with it. 

Alec dodged his blows and grabbed Magnus around the waist, pulling him down on top of him. They laughed as they both struggled to sit up from the soft silky slippery quagmire of pillows they'd trapped themselves in. Just as Magnus had almost freed himself, Alec grabbed him and pulled him down again. 

"Gotcha," Alec grinned. 

"I think you will find that it is I who have got you," Magnus responded with a matching grin. 

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus, but drew back almost immediately. 

"Feather," he complained, wiping his mouth, and Magnus giggled before pulling Alec back in for another peck on the lips. 

"I think I have feathers stuck in my chest hair as well," Alec grumbled, and Magnus burst out into raucous laughter. 

"Well, we can't have that, can we," Magnus smirked and started pulling Alec's shirt off. He made a big show of running his hands up and down Alec's pecs and abs until Alec was squirming. 

"Oh, are you ticklish?" Magnus said with a wicked grin. 

"Oh God, Magnus, stop-"

"That must be the first time I've heard you ask me to stop," Magnus teased. 

Blushing profusely, Alec grabbed Magnus and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Alec nibbled playfully on Magnus' lower lip, and Magnus swiped his tongue into Alec's mouth. As the kiss deepened, Alec thought he tasted a hint of something sweet and heady, probably the lingering taste of the faerie liquor that Magnus had drunk. 

"Perhaps we should move to somewhere a little more comfortable," Magnus suggested a little breathlessly. 

"I'm comfortable here," Alec mumbled, focused on the task of trying to pull Magnus' shirt off. 

"Here? Where anybody who walks in can see us?" Magnus murmured in his ear, and Alec shivered. 

"Maybe you're right, we should move," Alec said, but couldn't resist pressing some more kisses on Magnus' jaw and down to his collar bone. 

"I think I rather like the idea of showing you off," Magnus replied, his hands working on Alec's belt buckle. 

"That’s - don't say things like that -" Alec cut off with a muffled shout when Magnus swallowed him down in one go. "Shit. Magnus-" Alec tried not to buck up into the wet heat of Magnus' mouth and bit on his lip when Magnus swirled his tongue around the head of Alec’s cock. 

"Let me hear you, darling," Magnus whispered, voice a little wrecked, before continuing his ministrations. 

Their clothes were discarded in a flurry - or perhaps Magnus had magicked them away, it was hard to pay attention to anything else when Magnus had his mouth on him like that. Alec moaned when he felt the tip of one slippery lubed finger slide teasingly across his entrance. He bore down when Magnus started working his finger in, but couldn't help thrusting up into Magnus' mouth when he added the second finger and started scissoring. By the time Magnus added a third finger, Alec was in a haze of pleasure, hips jerking helplessly from Magnus finger-fucking him while swallowing around his length. 

"More, need more," he panted, trying to pull Magnus up. "Need you."

Magnus slid an extra pillow under Alec's hips, then claimed his mouth hungrily. Alec could taste himself on Magnus' tongue. 

"Going to make you feel so good, darling," Magnus promised, and slowly pressed into Alec. 

Alec dropped his head to Magnus' shoulder and tried to relax around the stretch. They had been together for so long now, and knew exactly how to give each other pleasure, but the first breach of his body still overwhelmed Alec every time - not physically, but emotionally. He pressed a row of gentle kisses into Magnus' collar bone, marvelling at the trembling, hard body under his fingertips - that this was his, was his to have. He traced his fingers, feather-light, down Magnus' spine, felt the muscles flexing under his lover's skin - then moaned into his shoulder when Magnus drew back a little and thrust into his body. 

"You feel so incredible. So good for me, Alexander," Magnus murmured in his ear as he rocked into Alec and brushed his prostate with the head of his cock. Alec's breath hitched.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Magnus whispered back, and kissed him hard. 

The mountain of pillows under them slid and shifted as their movements grew more urgent, like they were making love in a cloud of silk and feathers. Magnus latched onto the rune on the side of Alec's neck and sucked hard the way he knew Alec liked while he ground himself pelvis-deep into the shadowhunter's body, and Alec swore. 

"Gonna- I'm- fuck, Magnus, please, harder-" Alec cried out as Magnus slammed into him over and over again. 

Magnus reached between them and stroked Alec in time with his thrusts. "Let me see you."

The pressure was building inside him, burning him white-hot from the inside out. It was too much - the drag of Magnus' cock on his prostate, the wonderful feeling of being filled up, the weight of his lover pining him down, the firm hand sliding up and down his cock. Magnus ran his thumb across the swollen head, and Alec arched up with a wordless cry as the pleasure peaked and surged out of him. Magnus kept his eyes on Alec's face as he worked him through his climax, still thrusting hard and fast into Alec. 

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus moaned, eyes finally closing with pleasure when Alec clenched his body around Magnus. And then Magnus was falling too, finding his release deep inside his lover's body. 

They held on to each other for a long time, breaths coming in harsh gasps and bodies still shaking from the pleasure. Alec made a disgruntled noise when Magnus slid out of him, then promptly blushed when he felt Magnus' release leaking out of his body. 

Magnus grinned. "I love how I can still make you blush like that after all the things we've done together."

"Stop it," Alec said without heat, the blush creeping down his neck. 

"Still think pillow fights are for children?"

Alec groaned. "I'm never going to be able look at a damned feather the same way again."

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too. Bed?"

"Bed."


End file.
